Whispers of the North
by backstair.creeper
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Olehoncho's Lost in the Clouds. Kiba gets a letter from Karui to come to a resort in the Iron Country. Free to explore their feelings, and each other, the two lovers indulge in some much needed vacation. KibaxKarui *Lemon from Ch. 2 on*
1. The Mountain Resort

Kiba's landing on the branch caused snow to sift through the pine needles and fall to the ground below. Concentrating his sharp eyes and ears on the buildings in the distance he could tell that the first snows of winter had kept the number of visitors at the resort fairly low. His finely tuned sense of smell picked out only four other bodies among the buildings and rooms, only one was familiar.

Reaching into his inside coat pocket Kiba pulled the well worn letter he had read several times before. He paused a moment to savor the sweet smell of roses that lingered on the paper, each time the scent seemed to be mingled with an additional, yet unidentifiable scent. Unfolding the page he half-heartedly read the words he had already memorized.

_- I'll be at the Inori Mountain Onsen Resort in the Land of Iron in 10 days. Room 9. Karui -_

This was the fourth time he had circled the resort without getting closer. Kiba dropped down to the ground below before walking through the undergrowth for a few meters eventually reaching the road which led up to the resort. Upon first getting the letter he remembered his first thoughts were to plan out the route he would take, the luggage he would bring, and how long much vacation time he would require for the entire trip. Getting vacation leave had been easier than he had thought, but that proved to be one of the many thoughts that ate at him over the course of the trip.

Though ANBU's duties were limited from what they were even five years ago, their activities were still considered top secret. In an older time more than one ninja had been killed in disgrace for meeting with someone from another village. Even though his heart told him such times were long since over, his mind knew that the first years of new alliances were often still dangerous. Then there was the lingering suspicion that meeting Karui would be another type of snare. He did not doubt his Inuzuka senses, keen as they were, but it was still a possibility that there were others hidden or nearby waiting to capture a Konoha nin.

Stopping as the stairs ended, Kiba looked up at the sign at the entrance of the Onsen. Steam was rising from behind the various bungalows and rooms, all of which seemed to have a walled off section behind it. The slight smell of sulfur lingered in the air, sniffing sharply Kiba remembered training himself to ignore foul odors long ago, ever since his fight with Naruto in the Chuunin exams nearly ten years ago.

On the right was an old cleaning woman carrying bedding on a cart, she was leaving room ten and making her way to room eleven. A man in his late fifties was sweeping newly fallen snow from the walkways and paid Kiba no mind. The main building of the complex was straight ahead, rooms one through six were in a line to the left while buildings seven through twelve were to the right and angled up the mountainside. The distant mountain seemed to be in the shape of two hands coming together in prayer directly above the roof of the Ryokan.

"Remarkable isn't it?" The voice of a mature woman asked from beneath the roof. Kiba found himself staring at the roof and realized that it was built to mirror the shape of the mountain. A petite woman with gray streaks in her hair was dressed in a matron's outfit and beckoned for Kiba to come towards her. Coming under the cover of the roof she motioned for Kiba to sit down and face the courtyard he had just crossed. "Taro! Stop sweeping over there and sweep the great seal again." The man with the broom walked slowly, but with a smile on his face, and swept the snow from the walkway revealing a massive stone seal that Kiba had not even know he was standing on.

"Mount Inori is no natural mountain. Legend says that before the foundation of the ninja villages, when the Bijuu still ravaged the countryside, there was a great battle that ravaged the Land of Iron. One side found a way to control the dire turtle, the Sanbi, and nearly conquered the entire north. All the shinobi from the Iron Nation abandoned the people they had sworn to protect, which is why we still don't have ninja here.

"The Daimyo's samurai were led by a Priest they say had the power to kill with one hand, and the power to heal with the other. It was in this forest that the Samurai fought the enemy army but the power of the Sanbi nearly overcame them. The Priest clasped his hands together in prayer and drove his fists into the earth, a mountain formed under the Sanbi in the shape of his hands which rose so fast it knocked the beast far away into the northern sea."

"What happened to the Priest." Kiba asked.

"After defeating the enemy army, he blessed each surviving member of the Samurai before passing away. He is buried over there in the rock garden. The story goes that after he was buried the hot springs rose from the ground. The water was the very tears of the earth for the loss of a man so noble, while the heat came from his good heart."

"So was this a temple once?" Kiba asked.

"It is a place for pilgrims to come, but the main shrine is farther up the mountain. The hot springs are mainly a place for people to come and rest."

"Thank you for sharing the story granny."

"Granny?" her face contorted before turning into a smile, "Well I guess I am that, aren't I? So, what brings you up here."

"I'm here to meet someone." Kiba felt his face heat as the words left his mouth.

"It wouldn't happen to be the young woman in building nine would it?"

"Is she here?" His heart raced and excitement quickly turned to embarrassment. But the warm, old woman merely smiled and pulled a key from the wall. Handing it to Kiba she gave him a nod and a wink.

"She asked me to look out for a young man like yourself with red marks on his cheeks. She never said you'd be cute though."

Kiba stood up and turned to leave when he felt the old woman pinch his bottom. He turned around mouth open to chew her out but saw her standing on the other side of the room organizing files. Tightening his hand around the key Kiba walked out of the office and turned to his left. Readjusting the bag he kept over his right shoulder Kiba took the time to smell the air around the resort again and was relieved to smell the same four scents as before.

Each bungalow was spaced approximately seven meters apart from each other, and they were each roughly twenty meters squared in size, not counting the space in back. Finally arriving before the ninth building Kiba placed the key in the lock and opened the door. The entrance was a coat room with a shoe rack and had slippers prepared for guests to use. Kiba took a moment to run his fingers along the shoji sliding door and was amazed at the quality of the paper and the wood frame. Each small wooden section was delicately carved. Between the almost mythic setting and the high-class small-details, Kiba felt even more out of place than he had earlier.

The sound of running water came from inside the rooms, a shower Kiba figured. Sliding off his shoes and placing the slippers on his feet Kiba opened the door and entered the room. A hearth kitchen was the centerpiece of the main room, very old fashioned but very well kept. The tatami mats were fresh and showed no burn marks at all. The door to the back room was opened slightly and Kiba saw clothes laid out on the bed. He made his way to the backroom and set his bag down on the floor after entering. Looking past the bed Kiba saw the onsen in the back through double-paneled, glass sliding doors. The snowfall was increasing and steam rose from the pool. Stone tiles were laid to form a small patio before the edge of the onsen. Water vapor from the shower collected in condensation where the glass door met the door to the bathroom, which was also left ajar.

On the bed were Karui's clothes all laid out in a neat fashion: her dress, underwear, even her utility bag filled with scrolls and shuriken were present. In the corner of the room Karui's chokuto sword caught his eye, somehow he knew she wasn't going to come without her sword. Also on the bed was an assortment of more intimate apparel. A quick scan of the fabrics and designs brought a blush to his face, the cloth was transparent for the most part. He felt himself harden at the thought of Karui in them.

A knob turned with a faint metal screech and the water to the shower turned off, the rustle of fabric following was the sound of her towel drying herself. Looking around the room, Kiba could think of no proper place to be when she came out of the shower, so he dumbly stood in place as the bathroom door opened all the way and Karui stepped out. She had two yellow towels wrapped around herself, one around her torso the other around her long red hair. Upon seeing Kiba, she tightened her grip on the towel hugging her chest.

A gentle smile broke on her face before she walked over to the room's closet. "I'm glad you came Kiba. I know everything was rather short notice, but I really hoped that you were coming." She slid her towel off from her body and opened the closet door. Kiba found himself staring at her shapely backside as she shifted her body weight from her left foot to her right foot when she reached into the closet to pull out a blue robe with white trim. Kiba let out a sigh of relief when she tied the robe shut around herself.

"I was happy to get your letter. To be honest I wasn't sure what to expect when I got here. I mean… I didn't know… I thought." He knew he was stammering, but he felt more excited than nervous. Karui calmly walked over to Kiba and pressed herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Putting his own arms around her made him feel much calmer, allowing him to finish his thought, "I really wanted to see you again."

She had always seemed smaller than himself, but in his arms she seemed to be just the right size. Pulling herself back to raise her head, she looked Kiba in the eyes. Her golden pupils always reminded Kiba of a wolf's eyes, they belonged to a fierce predator. "Kiba," she began slowly, measuring each word, "there are many things I wanted to talk with you about that I couldn't say properly in a letter. I want this to be a good experience for us, I want you to be relaxed and comfortable. But there is one more thing I want."

"What is it Karui?" Kiba was perplexed at her shift in focus.

Wrinkling her nose she pulled away from Kiba and motioned to the bathroom. "I want you to take a shower."


	2. Prelude over tea, onsen and dinner

Even the bathroom proved to be luxurious: the tile work, the towels, even the soap were all high quality. The water was hot and smelled cleaner then the water from the onsen, Kiba figured it was probably piped in from a mountain snow spring. At first Kiba figured Karui had wanted him to wash because he was dirty from the trip, but a sign in the bathroom made him think otherwise.

_Honored Guests, please remember to wash yourself before you enter the onsen.  
You must be Clean before you can become Pure._

There were other reasons why the Resort requested this procedure, yet none struck a chord like the second line. Finishing his shower Kiba wiped his hand against the mirror and looked at himself in the mirror. While the Inuzuka fang marks on his cheeks were most well-known to his friends and other in Konoha, Kiba always felt himself when they were washed away because he was the only one who saw himself like that. Leaving the makeup on the counter Kiba focused on the rest of his body before deciding he was presentable. After drying himself off, he donned a blue and white robe from the closet and joined Karui in the front room of the cabin.

She was standing in the kitchen handling a chopping knife almost as well as she used her sword. Chunks of vegetables were carefully laid out on trays in front of her. Without turning her head she asked,

"Would you lift the lid on that pot, I need to put these in the water."

Surely enough there was water on the boil, through from the smell it was more broth than water. The savory liquid contained many strips of what looked like beef cooking in the stew. Karui carried two trays and dumped them in the water as neat as could be. After placing them back in the little kitchen area, she washed the few dishes she had used and took off the small white apron she wore over her robe. Kiba closed the lid as she came back and thinned out the fire beneath the pot.

"This should be on for another hour or two. My beef stew cooks better over a slow fire."

"Did you have any thoughts about what we can do in the meantime?"

From behind her back Karui handed Kiba a tray with tea cups, a whisk, and a bowl of matcha powder. She reached down to grab a tea kettle from the side of the hearth and began leading the way out to the onsen.

Upon stepping back outside, Kiba was surprised at the odd mix of cold and warm air. The slight snowdrift had stopped, and for that Kiba was grateful. Karui sat down and mixed two cups of tea as Kiba disrobed and got in the water. When she finished Karui walked around the side of the onsen, handed Kiba his cup of tea, and drank her own while only dipping her feet in the water. Kiba felt three waves of heat over his body: the first from the hot spring water, a second from the warm tea, the third held a hint of embarrassment as this was his first time at a private onsen with a girl. Looking up he noticed Karui's lips turn as she dumped out the contents of her cup of tea.

"Too bitter for my taste, I'm sorry." Going back to the tray she poured a new cup, this time adding more of the sweet matcha until she looked satisfied. Taking her seat again she sipped the tea. "Well, it's better now." A content look came upon her face. Kiba's eyes wandered towards her feet, and decided to take some initiative. Floating away from the edge of the onsen, he went to its middle and grabbed Karui's right foot. He pressed his thumbs into the bottom of her foot and massaged from her toes to her heel. She let out a gentle moan when he switched to her left foot. After pressing the same muscle groups and releasing their pressure, Kiba saw Karui raise her right foot as she kicked him to the other side of the onsen. The water rose and splashed over the side from the force, but a pleased smile on her face put Kiba at ease.

Without standing she removed her robe and slid into the water. Dunking her head beneath the surface she ran her hands through her wet hair, pulling it behind her head. His eyes focused on her small, but shapely, breasts and his growing arousal countered his decrease in concentration. She brought up her right hand and angled Kiba's face toward her own. Her gold eyes set perfectly in her round, dark face. Strands of her dark red, wet hair stuck to the side of her face despite her best efforts to control them. Kiba started moving his arms to encircle her in a hug, but she put her hand on his biceps and pushed his arms back to lie on the onsen's rail.

Karui wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and pressed her chest against his. She forced her left leg in-between Kiba's own, despite Kiba's efforts to keep them closed. Kiba attempted to get his arms around her again, but she placed her arms directly over his this time. She pressed her lips against Kiba's muscular neck and kissed lightly at first, teasing as she rolled her tongue along his skin. Her breasts pressed against Kiba's chest, her skin was smooth and as she gently swayed from side to side Kiba felt her nipples stiffen. Her left thigh began rubbing against his shaft, but only in a downward motion; once her leg got too low she brought it back before raising it and pressing it against his shaft for another downward stroke. Kiba's breathing grew heavy from the stimulation, it was an effort to not bring his legs together to trap hers in place.

All at once she stopped, turning herself in the water she floated to the opposite side and faced the wall exposing her back to Kiba. It took a moment for Kiba to cool down and gather his senses, but he soon understood the nature of this game. He waded through the water and pressed himself against Karui's back. His hands first went and divided her hair to hang over her left shoulder around and between her breasts. It was no coincidence that he let his left hand brush against her as he pulled back. Each action was a tease, every movement was practice, each unspoken intention a prelude.

He placed his hands up by her shoulders and rubbed her moist skin until he felt it practically melt in his grip. He moved down her back, concentrating on muscle groups and feeling her tension. After a few moments, Kiba was able to distinguish between the tension she had built up from her training and travels and the tension from her body reacting to his touch. Taking his caress to the lower regions of her body, Kiba spread the cheeks of her well-formed rump and ran his fingers from her anus to her slit. Her failure to suppress a moan urged Kiba onward. With his left palm he pressed down on the small of her back, with his right hand he rubbed the skin around her most sensitive area. Earlier he had seen that she kept her pubic hair trimmed, his fingers slid freely across her hidden grooves and recesses. The heat of her nethers grew to put the onsen water to shame.

She turned around in his grip and pulled his head towards hers. Her kiss was strong, of course now was no time to be shy about anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and focused on meeting her tongue with his own in their kiss. Involuntarily his hips bucked forward, his erect manhood sliding upwards between her rear cheeks. The shock of it caused her to gasp and pull away from him. Her eyes did not leave Kiba, she studied his body's shape in the water's ripples. Gently raising her hands to his chest, she pushed him back before climbing out of the onsen and putting her robe on. She grabbed a towel she had brought out with her and dried her hair again before going inside.

Kiba let out a deep breath as he felt his heart rate begin to slow down from the activity. Inside he saw Karui in the front room checking on the cooking pot. A snowflake crossed Kiba's field of vision before it melted from the onsen's steam. Turning his gaze skyward Kiba saw the sky quickly darkening and snow steadily increasing. Getting out of the onsen, Kiba grabbed a towel and began drying himself as he poured a glass of the now cool green tea. It was bitter, but it was still good even without sweetener. Inside Karui grabbed a few items from the bed and another robe from the closet before going into the bathroom again. After she closed the door Kiba tied his robe around him and breathed in the cold night air before going inside.

Lifting the lid of the stew, Kiba knew it was nearly done. Karui had apparently also started a small side pot of rice that was cooking as well. Finding a small table, Kiba set it with places for two with the proper dishes. Remembering one of the items in his bag, Kiba went back to the bedroom to retrieve it as Karui exited the bathroom. The tall bottle of his mother's sake slipped in his hands when he saw Kauri. She had not yet closed her robe around herself, and her dark purple lingerie was near transparent against her skin. Seeing Kiba's reaction, she smiled and walked to the front room after closing her robe.

The rest of the food was already prepared and stored in the small fridge and Karui quickly laid out the vegetables on plates next to the bowls. Kiba opened the Sake and poured two glasses and watched Karui dish up rice and stew into a serving dish. When everything was prepared they sat across from one another at the table. The food was excellent, but the silence was uncomfortable. As he was about to speak the sound of instruments came from the next cabin: a samisen guitar, a shakuhachi flute, and a koto zither. Karui adjusted her position from a kneeling posture to a more relaxed seated pose.

"Kiba, I can feel your nervousness, and I guess I can understand where it's coming from. I want you to know that I didn't ask you to come so I could embarrass you, nor do I intend to waste your time." After clearing her dishes aside, she leaned across the table towards Kiba and curled her finger in a way that beckoned him towards her. Taking a gulp of his mother's best sake, Kiba tilted his head toward Karui and was surprised when she grabbed the folds of his robe and pulled him down to the ground. Taking a position on top of Kiba she pressed her lips against Kiba's mouth which opened to her kiss. When she broke it she sat straddling Kiba's abdomen. The embers from the fire reflected in her eyes as she looked down on him, "I'm no gentle flower, I'm not some pampered courtesan, and I don't do small talk. There's no mystery to me, no tragedy, no hidden scars that need comforting. What you see is what you get. If you can't deal with…"

Kiba cut her off with a kiss, grabbing her arms he sat up with her in his lap. Each time they broke their kiss, they gasped for air before turning the angle of their heads and continuing. All at once the music grew quiet and a log in the fire split and crumbled to embers. Kiba placed his right hand on Karui's neck and pulled himself away from the embrace. He stared back at Karui with all the intensity he could muster, "I am an Inuzuka. We take what we want and don't feel the need to explain ourselves afterward. Right now I am here with you… that should be all you need to know."


	3. What kind of dog are you?

After gaining the upper hand, Kiba forced Karui to the floor under him and continued to kiss, this time the aggressor. She was defiant, but did not shy away from his advance. She returned each kiss with confident strength that made Kiba increase his own intensity lest she take over again. His hands found the knot in her robe and untied it; her hands moved to stop him, but he caught her wrists and pressed them to the ground. Pulling back from her mouth, Kiba licked the side of her neck and tickled the tendons and blood vessels with his tongue. The sound of her intensified breathing echoed in his enhanced hearing, her unspoken request needed no words.

Sitting up, Kiba pulled Karui into his lap with her back against his chest, the robe hanging from her elbows stopped at her mid back. Kiba carefully positioned his hands around her, one on her lower torso the other between her breasts. As he rubbed her body he explored her back with his mouth. Kissing the muscles he was familiar with from the massage he gave her. The heat from the fire and from his embrace began to create a light sheet of sweat over her. His left fingers danced around her bellybutton and ran along the edge of her panties, while he made a figure-eight motion around her breasts with his right hand.

Letting his left hand fall to her thigh, he pulled her legs apart and brought his left lug between hers. In a bit of payback for her teasing him in the onsen, he rubbed his leg against her lower regions. Feeling her muscle contract as she tried to sit forward, Kiba cupped her right breast in his hand and squeezed softly as he pulled her back. Her hips began to grind down against his leg, awkwardly at first until they matched each other's rhythm. Bringing his left hand up to her left breast, Kiba squeezed harder with his hands. Rolling her nipples between his fingers for a moment caused her to bring her elbows back into Kiba's ribs.

He let go from the shock and fell backwards. Turning around on top of him, Karui moved quickly to open Kiba's robe. She explored his smooth muscular chest with her hands before lowering her head. She paused for a moment, looking down at him with her gold eyes before bringing her lips around his right nipple. Her gentle sucking lasted only a few moments as she switched to his left nipple, but the shock of her bite made Kiba feel like he fell through the tatami mats.

She giggled at Kiba's reaction and stood up all the way, pulling her robe around her shoulders. After putting two more logs on the hearth fire, she walked to the door leading to the bedroom, pausing long enough to look back and Kiba and wink. Kiba eyed the half-full sake bottle and poured two more glasses before joining Karui in the bedroom. Already she was hard at work placing candles all around the room, lighting them with sparks from her fingertips. Laughing Kiba commented, "Now that's not a jutsu I can say I'm familiar with."

"Oh it has its uses." Karui said with a smile. Placing her last candle she took the glass of sake from Kiba and sipped it before sitting down on edge of the bed. Taking a seat next to her, Kiba steadied his breath and drank half of his cup.

"You're a well controlled man Kiba," Karui said in a tone that was at once serious and playful, "you haven't jumped over me at all yet. I'm starting to wonder about you though."

"Some dogs are better trained than other, but they're still dogs."

"Really, and what tricks does this dog know?"

"You know, the usual ones. I can roll over, play dead, sit up, beg…"

From the next bungalow over the music started again, a slow song with the shakuhachi flute as the lead instrument. A wicked look came across Karui's face as she finished her cup of sake and knelt on the floor in front of Kiba.

"Beg, now that's an interesting trick." She pulled Kiba's robe back from his legs and placed her finger against the tip of his erect manhood. "I'm interested in what kind of things you beg for." She pinched the tip between her thumb and index finger and gently laughed at the quiet groan Kiba made. Spurred on by the noises he was making, Karui brought her other hand to firmly grab Kiba's sack and roll it with her fingers. "Well Kiba, what do you say? What are you going to beg for?"

The tease did little to improve Kiba's disposition, his eyes left hers for a moment to land on the bag he had left in the corner of the room, and the other items he had brought with him. His thoughts were as jumbled now as when he had first left Konoha. He had hoped that Karui had planned something special, but still he had to admit that he wasn't entirely sure about his feelings for her. All his training as a shinobi had been to use his head, while his family heritage was one of trusting instinct. It was somewhat unnerving to be in a situation where none of his training was useful.

His gaze returned to Karui, who was holding his shaft in her hand, while having a very concerned look on her face. Letting go, she rose up on her knees to bring Kiba's face back to hers. "Kiba. Are you okay. You're distracted, if you're not ready we can…"

Kiba rested his hands on her shoulders and laid his forehead against hers. "I want this Karui, but… what is this?" He brought his face back and asked, "All of this, the empty resort, the music serenading from the next hut, the food, the onsen, your sexy lingerie, everything. You must have gone through a lot of work to make this special, but what does it mean?"

"What do you want it to mean Kiba? What do you want?"

"I want you, but we're from different villages. Even with the peace there's no way what we're doing will be easy. What I'm saying is… I don't want this to just be a one night stand."

"I certainly hope not." Karui said, with a spark of fire to her voice, "I rented this place for the entire weekend." Kiba growled at her teasing response. "There are many things in life that are uncertain. The way I see it life is about exploring the unknown. So I guess my question for you is: are you the kind of dog that stays by the home fire at night, or runs wild through the forest?"

The intensity of her glare captured Kiba. He wondered what she saw with her eyes. It took a moment for Kiba to realize that she was not looking for a simple answer to please her, but an honest one. An unexplainable suspicion told Kiba that she would know a lie from the truth, and that a wrong answer would end everything immediately.

Kiba removed his hands from Karui's shoulders and grabbed the edges of his robe to pull them around him. Returning to meet her eyes he finally answered, "I'm the kind of dog that stays by the home fire at night Karui, I'm sorry." As he tried to rise, her hands grabbed his thighs and prevented him from standing.

Karui lifted herself and gently kissed Kiba's cheek as he had turned his face. She made a dissatisfied sound before her hands shot up and grabbed Kiba's cheeks. Pinching hard caused Kiba to wince in pain before she let go. She took a seat in Kiba's lap and was laughing happily.

"What is it Karui?"

"Believe it or not Kiba, you gave the right answer. I won't argue that there is a mystique of danger and power to the wild dog, but such a dog is more likely than not to run away. There is something so noble, so solid, and reliable about the dog that will always be there." She moved her hand down and began stroking Kiba until he stiffened again. "I've teased you a lot today, but I'm glad to know you haven't been fixed or anything."

"What about you then?"

The silence, combined with Karui removing her hand from Kiba again, was unsettling. "I read your personal file Kiba. Your mother hid the fact that your father ran off with another woman for more than ten years. I understand your hesitancy." Her hands moved to grab his right hand, which she brought up to rest against her breast over her heart. "You have felt me, embraced me, kissed me, even reached me here." Removing Kiba's hand from her chest she moved it to rest over his heart. "Now you have to open yourself here. I will give my all to you freely, the only thing I ask is that you give me all of yourself."

Kiba felt his eyes moisten and felt twice the fool. "I'm bad at this whole 'pillow-talk' thing, aren't I?"

"A little sensitivity in a man can be very attractive, but right now the most attractive thing you could be to me is decisive."

Her dark body looked so warm in the candlelight, and Kiba realized he had never wanted anything in his life as much as her. To hold her, to possess her, to have all of her. All at once he found his fears had gone, driven away the moment he opened his heart.


	4. Where your heart is set

Pushing himself back with his hands until his back hit the headboard, Kiba sat up in the bed and looked longingly at Karui. Standing before the foot of the bed with her robe still hanging around her elbows she began to dance in the low candlelight. Faint shadows on the walls amplified her every move until the whole room seemed a part of her rhythm. The way she swung and spread her hips, the rotation of her head when she turned, and the expressive movements of her arms combined together in an almost hypnotic fashion. Raising her arms, she ran he fingers through her dark red hair and tilted her head back. This motion emphasized the gentle lines of her neck and her cleavage. Her breasts flattened ever so slightly as her muscles pulled them upwards and her bra straps tightened against her skin.

Spinning once again, this time she let her robe fall off her arms and she let it fall onto the mattress. Placing her arms on the bed, she rotated her body so she was on her back. Crooking her head at an odd angle so she could look at Kiba, she smiled when she saw that her dance had caused his mouth to fall open and made his breathing heavy. Flipping herself over she crawled across the large mattress in a zigzag pattern before she arrived at her destination between Kiba's legs.

"So, I never got to see you do that trick for me." Her fingers explored the bulges of Kiba's cock and gently squeezed the tight skin. Licking her lips and puckering, she smiled devilishly and asked, "What is my good dog going to beg for?"

Kiba's mind raced to his last sexual experience, with his old girlfriend from his academy days. They had several awkward encounters, and their relationship broke up soon after they had started having sex. Kiba hadn't learned until months later that she moved to the Fire Country capitol working as a diplomat's assistant, and later mistress. The memory quickly faded before the reality he was facing. Karui was obviously a master at this seduction game, which worried Kiba somewhat. In older times kunoichi used sex as their weapon more often than not, and though the curriculum had been altered significantly he couldn't help but wonder what was still taught the girls.

Realizing that his mind was just looking for an excuse to worry, Kiba let go of all his cares as he brushed his hand against Karui's cheek. He still had many concerns, but the one person who could help him past those was lying in front of him. "Please Karui, I want you to…"

"Want me to do what?" Karui's fingers flicked the head of his penis until his pre-cum came out. She made a sound, half-laugh/half-moan, at the discovery.

"For heaven's sake, are you going to suck on it oooraaah."

She brought her head down and pressed her lips against the head of Kiba's dick and kissed it. Opening her mouth she licked the tip as she pulled his shaft towards her before pushing it back towards him. She then alternated between taking the entire head in her mouth, sucking lightly, and pulling it out to lick it in circular motions. After taking him out of her mouth, she peeled back the foreskin and ran her tongue along the entire length of Kiba's manhood. Holding himself back required a great deal of effort, but the building pleasure was rewarding.

As she lifted her head up, Kiba tensed his muscles in preparation for what he thought was coming next, and he wasn't wrong. Karui opened her mouth wide and took the majority of Kiba's cock into her mouth. Kiba felt his neck muscles tighten as the pressure in Karui's mouth built. His legs twitched unconsciously and his grip on the bed's headboard tightened to the point where he felt his sharp fingernails dig into the wood. Karui's up and down motion was still slow, and the soft moans she made in-between her pauses for breath were extremely erotic. She pulled him out of her mouth and took his rod in her hands and moved it from side to side a few times before she brought him back into her mouth. Her saliva lubricated her mouth which felt at once hot and cool to Kiba. For each time the motion moved his cock out of Karui's mouth the air cooled the saliva on his shaft momentarily before she pulled her mouth over it again.

His breathing was intensifying, and he felt sweat bead across his forehead and fall from the side of his face. Inside he felt a beast growling, roaring to be let out. Digging his fingernails deeper into the headboard Kiba heard a crack only to realize that a section of wood had broken off in his right hand. Karui didn't seem to hear the noise, her head was moving quickly now as she felt Kiba begin to throb in her mouth. A bestial instinct on the edge of Kiba's senses howled to be unleashed, but Kiba would not yield control. As he climaxed he placed his left hand on Karui's head and felt himself empty. Karui brought her head back in time as Kiba's seed spilled on her chest, soiling her dark purple bra and tits with a sizable load.

Karui stood up from the bed and began to clean her chest with a nearby box of tissue paper. She then found the bottle of sake and poured herself a glass, downing it in one quick gulp. Kiba looked at the chunk of wood stuck in his right hand and tore it off with his left. Looking down he saw several splinters of wood and did what he could to clean them off the bed's surface. Sitting back down on the bed Karui removed her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her hands then moved down to her hips and fingered her panties.

"Wait, Karui." Kiba moved from his position across the bed. His knee felt the wet spot that they had made just a few moments ago as he made his way to her. Taking a position behind her, Kiba placed the top of his head against her back. Moving his hair up and down the middle of her back, Kiba felt her giggle from the touch. Sitting up, Kiba positioned himself directly behind Karui, spreading his legs to be just on the outside of hers. His somewhat tired penis still had not recovered from her stimulation, but as it brushed against the rear of her panties and straps of her garter belt the sensitivity sent another wave of pleasure through him.

Bringing his arms around Karui, Kiba's hands came to rest on her exposed breasts. Starting with a soft grip, he slowly increased his hand strength until he felt her nipples harden. She gasped as he released his hands and began to run his fingernails across her entire front from her collarbone to her navel. With his mouth Kiba kissed the back of her neck, but as she turned her head back towards his, he moved to keep his face from hers. The game was a good counterpart to Kiba's massage of her lower abdomen. Her breathing increased from the stimulation and Kiba let her win the game of hide-and-seek. Meeting her mouth in a kiss, Kiba brought his hands back to her shoulders as he leaned her backward to his side.

Sliding from behind her, Kiba knelt on the ground by the mattress and eyed Karui's lower regions. Her stockings held neatly in place by her garter belt were smooth and sweat-cooled to the touch. Placing his hands between her thighs he slowly spread them apart and brought his head forward to savor the aroma. Letting his eyes rest on the slit beneath panties, he saw it had moistened slightly from the excitement. Once again her hands moved to the strap of her underwear, but Kiba moved his hands to stop her.

"Please don't take off your panties." Kiba said as he set her hands to her sides. "Let me take them off for you… slowly." A smile came to Kiba when he saw that she had put her panties on above her garter belt, which would leave her stockings on. Taking the opportunity Kiba ran the back of his fingernails across the surface of her stockings and bikini styled lingerie, memorizing the fell of her body beneath the sheer material.

Lifting her legs up, Kiba wrapped his fingers around her panties before pulling them off and up and dropping them on the floor. Letting her legs drop again, Kiba felt Karui bring her arms to Kiba's face attempting to lift him up towards her, but this time it was Kiba who did the pushing.

"No Karui." From his keeling position, Kiba grabbed Karui's legs and placed them on either of his shoulders before leaning in. "Let me do this for you." His hands reached around Karui's ass and came to rest on her stomach, the pressure of his touch caused her to lie back on the mattress.

Inching his face closer to her pussy Kiba felt the heat coming from her, it was in sharp contrast to the cold night air which was barely kept in check by the fire in the other room. As he exhaled out he felt his breath against her skin, it blew across her pubic hair and she moved slightly in response. When his mouth was a scant few centimeters from her vagina he blew out a steady stream across the surface of her lips and the exposed part of her clitoral shaft. As her hips bucked he tightened his biceps and his grip, trapping her legs in a spread and raised position.

Keeping his left hand on her belly, Kiba brought his right hand down to spread her folds. In the candlelight her insides took on the color of a dark pink, she was both mysterious and alluring. He smelled deeply of her odor, his Inuzuka senses were able to pick out her true scent from the lingering sulfur of the onsen water and her own sweat. She smelled clean and juicy, and Kiba felt his mouth water.

Letting his tongue lead his exploration, Kiba tasted her and was surprised at her sweetness. Again his enhanced Inuzuka senses were able to identify every flavor she was producing, and he thought perhaps he was just caught in the heat of the moment, but she tasted sweet to him.

"You taste the way flowers smell Karui."

The attempt to sweet talk was lost to Karui as Kiba stuck his tongue in as far as he could reach it. The ripples of her innermost flesh, the core of her womanhood was opened before him and she was all his. Widening his mouth Kiba felt his fangs press against his upper lip and he got an idea. With the softest amount of pressure he could manage, he slid his fangs along the opposite sides of Karui's labia. She struggled in his grip, as sweat building on her skin made her slip slightly from his firm grasp. When she grabbed the bed's comforter for support Kiba could hear the sound of ripping needlework faintly between her increasing moans.

Adjusting his grip, Kiba placed his hands on Karui's oblique muscles as he worked on licking her clitoris. It was like a single ruby set in a frame of ebony, but her entire body was a treasure to Kiba. He let his tongue slid all across her pussy until her juices were more abundant than his saliva. When she bucked her hips towards Kiba's face, Kiba matched her cadence as he felt her climax build.

"Aaaa, faaa, faaa, fuuc." As she reached her peak Karui's attempts to express herself faded as her bliss grew. Her back arced and she screamed as Kiba's tongue pressed against her inner rippled walls, making the same circular motions she had done to him earlier. Suddenly all of her muscles pulsed as she reached her orgasm and she sank into the mattress, her breathing still at a quickened pace. Wiping his face and licking his lips Kiba looked down on his lover. Her dark skin, moist with sweat, reflected the candlelight and made her look like she was glowing. As he felt his blood rise from his increased arousal, Kiba knew the night was far from over.


	5. There your treasure lies

Mounting the bed, Kiba walked on his knees towards Karui, who was shimmying her way towards the head of the bed. Reaching down Kiba grabbed her right foot and lifted it, lowering his tongue to lick the arch at the bottom of her foot. She giggled as she rolled over to reach something lying on the side of the bed. Kiba eyed the way her muscles and breasts moved as she twisted her body, but suddenly he remembered his own bag in the corner of the room. "One moment Karui, I need to grab…" Before Kiba could move he found Karui's left hand grabbing his shaft, keeping him from moving.

As Karui sat back up, Kiba saw that she had two small bottles in her right hand, one colored light pink the other a soft blue. "I know what you brought in your bag Kiba, trust me we won't need those."

"You went through my bag. Aren't you just a bad girl?" Kiba felt her grip tighten before she released him. As Kiba thought of the box of condoms in his bag, he wondered what surprises Karui had in her bottles. Starting with the blue one, Karui opened the top and squeezed a gel-like substance into her hand. Smiling as she leaned towards him, Karui applied the lotion onto Kiba's manhood. At first it felt cold, but after a few seconds it heated up, a few more moments and Kiba saw his erection growing. When it seemed the effect had finally finished Kiba realized he had increased three centimeters in length and he felt much harder than usual.

"My teammate Samui recommended me this stuff. She says it's a combination lubricant with spermicide, so we won't need your condoms, but she didn't mention that." Karui was beaming a smile upon seeing the effect and poured the substance from her other bottle into her hand. Starting by smearing some around her labia and clitoris she fingered her hole and spread the rest of it around inside herself. By the time she was finishing, each movement of her finger seemed to be sending a shock up her spine. When her writhing settled, she reached forward to grab Kiba's arms and pulled him down towards her.

Their mouths joined together in a kiss. Neither one of them had any shred of hesitancy as they gave themselves to their passion. Each knowing this to be their last tease before they became one, they held nothing back. As the lovers rolled their tongues around each others, they allowed their hands to freely run where they would. Kiba grabbed a breast in one hand while running his other down her side from armpit to hip. When he pinched her tit, she playfully bit down on his tongue in response. Karui's hands went down and grabbed the small of Kiba's back, before they ran down to grip his ass, finally breaking their kiss they let their faces linger close to each other. Unashamedly they panted their heavy breath into each others open mouths.

Kiba placed his hand behind Karui's head and lowered her down to lie on the pillows. When finally rested, Karui slid her right hand down and her fingers parted her lower folds. Bracing himself, Kiba placed his left hand on Karui's hip and guided the head of his cock to rest against her entrance. As he felt the lubricants combine, even in a small portion, and felt his body temperature shoot up and his heart beat increase. Looking up at Karui's face he saw her nod before turning her head to brace herself. Placing his right hand on her other hip, Kiba tightened his grip and thrust his hips forward.

Time itself seemed to stop for a moment as Kiba's senses memorized the scene. Karui was turning her head as her back arched upwards. In the candlelight her chestnut skin glistened with a faint coating of sweat, goose pimples were forming on her arms and around her breasts upon which her dark, brown-red nipples were stiff and sticking upright. Her shoulder-length, red hair was spread across the pillow top and unconsciously reinforced the thought that she was living fire.

Thinking fell aside as Kiba thrust again. Karui's insides were tighter than he had expected, given her wide hips, each thrust seemed a battle in itself as her inner-muscles gripped him. Feeling her heat, her intensity, her everything opened to him spurred Kiba on; for he knew that as he gave her his everything she would do the same.

"Kiba… aah, oh my Gaa!" Lost again to her throes Karui desperately grabbed the pillow under her head. Looking down Kiba saw that she was matching his thrusts with her own movements. His ears turned from her moans to the noises their privates were making, like a wet piston. Reaching his hands down Kiba grabbed her legs and lifted as he angled himself forward. With gravity on his side each lunge into her was enhanced as he felt himself go deeper into her.

"Shit, Karui. I'm… grr." A noise more growl than speech came from Kiba as he lost himself fully to his rising instincts.

"Kiba, what was tha-at?" Karui yelped as Kiba exited her and flipped her legs around. The rest of her landed face down on the mattress before Kiba. As his growling continued her gaze turned back to see his fangs increase in size and the claws on his fingers grow longer. His hands clasped on her hips and raised her ass towards him and again he entered her. "Oh doggy-style huh? How…wuuuuu!"

No longer in control of his actions Kiba let his instinct take over, though were he in charge of his faculties he would not be doing anything different. His growling continued as he felt his saliva fall from his lips onto her back. As his pleasure rose, he increased the momentum and power of his movements. Folding himself forward, he wrapped his hands around her and grabbed her breasts from behind.

"Ow, Kiba! Watch your claws." The smell of blood and broken skin filled Kiba's nostrils and quickly released his grip. Flipping her on her side Kiba saw that he had scratched her chest and broken the skin around the bottom of her left breast, leaving a small gash. Reacting to the sight he began to pull away, "Don't you dare pull out Kiba. If you don't finish this, I swear I'll finish you."

Raising the claw to his mouth, he licked the trace amount of blood before grabbing Karui's leg. He kept her on her side as he continued inserting her again and again. Just when he thought he was beginning to recognize her inner folds and ripples he had to change the angle and now he found he was lost all over again; but as he looked into her golden eyes, he could think of no better place to be lost.

Every sense was reaching its peak, and Kiba knew he could hold on no longer. Carnality and instinct met with sensuality and passion as Kiba felt himself surge within. Controlling himself as this point was like holding back a flood, but the smell of Karui's scent and pheromones spurred him onward. She turned in his grasp as she sat up, putting her legs above Kiba's and wrapping her arms around his head she bounced in his lap in frantic jerking motions.

"Karui," Kiba strained to say: "I'm cumi-" her kiss cut him off as he felt himself peak. The very kiss that had been the promise of their actions was now fulfilled as he emptied into her. Leaning forward, Kiba rested himself on top of Karui as the rest of his load was spent into her still throbbing pussy. They broke their kiss only to gasp for air, as they both panted into each others ears. Though joined in a tight hug, Kiba felt her skin was slick with sweat against his own.

When her climax finally subsided, Kiba rolled to his right and placed his hand on Karui's face. When she rolled to her side to look at him they gazed lovingly at one another. "You really have beautiful eyes Karui." Kiba said as he stroked his fingers through her sweat dampened hair.

Karui breathed deeply and laughed, "And you said you're not good at pillow talk." She rolled over so her back as against Kiba's chest and Kiba put his arms around her. "I could spend a lifetime in these arms of yours." She wiggled her hip in to place for a moment before coming to rest, brushing her rear against Kiba's recovering member.

Burying his face in the back of her head, Kiba breathed deeply her scent, memorizing it even deeper than he already had. As though reading his mind, Karui asked. "What do you smell Kiba?"

"There are two levels to tracking by smell Karui. First there's the external, which even pups can track by. I can smell your sweat, your blood, the smell of that lilac soap you use, the faint rose perfume you have on, your body fluids mingled with mine," she "adjusted" her elbow back into Kiba's ribs and laughed, "and oddly your tears… are you crying Karui?"

"I'm just happy. Is that all?"

Kiba felt tired from his exertion, but continued. "No, there's another way to track someone, but it's much harder. Our bodies make certain chemicals that are released during emotional moments. Others will speculate whether our emotions are actually caused by these chemicals or not, but the Inuzuka don't care about that thought."

"Are you telling me you can smell emotions?"

"Yes."

"And what have you smelled so far?"

"When I first came here there was the smell of anticipation and excitement. You had high hopes for tonight."

"That's about right, go on." As she exhaled Kiba could smell her exhaustion, so he ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp to comfort her.

"When I arrived you were awash with nervousness and relief, which tells me you were glad I came, but that was just the beginning for you."

"And so it was, continue."

"From the hot spring to dinner you smelled of nothing but confidence. A very sexy quality if I may add."

"You certainly may."

"When we started you were concerned…"

"Hmm…" From her sound Kiba could tell that Karui was tired and nearly asleep, but he continued regardless.

"…but mostly you were very aroused. It was very reassuring to know how you felt. But now I find myself puzzled because I smell contentment mingled with a tinge of regret."

"Regret Kiba?" Her voice sounded stronger than it had a moment before. "I guess there is a little bit of regret." She got up from Kiba's arms and sat on the other side of the bed.

Sitting up himself, Kiba crooked his head as a puzzled look came upon his face. "What's wrong Karui?" All at once Kiba realized that her scent had changed from regret to mischievousness. Once again she reached down to the side of the bed and pulled a third bottle, this one white, from off the ground. As Karui opened the cap, the smells coming from it nearly chocked Kiba. Whatever it was, it was pungent and powerful.

"My only regret Kiba, is that we haven't started 'Round Two' yet." Putting the drink in Kiba's hands a very lustful look came across her face as she went down on all fours. Between her pose and the look in her eyes, Kiba knew she was just about ready to pounce on him.

"So I'm to be the prey this time?" A deep, throaty laugh was the only response Kiba got from Karui. Raising the drink to his lips, Kiba was surprised that it tasted good, the predominant flavor seemed to be mango. It slid down his throat, but he felt it even in his stomach. He coughed as he finished the draught and felt dizzy.

Karui pushed him on his back as she mounted his hips, as she was still wet their mingled fluids spilled onto Kiba's thighs. As she started rubbing her labia and clit against Kiba's limp cock, for a few moments it seemed like nothing would happen. A tingling sensation moved down Kiba's abdomen into his scrotum. Within seconds his former erection was back and rubbing against Karui's pussy. As Kiba looked up he saw Karui run her finger along the small cut on her breast and she drew a faint circle of blood around Kiba's navel. Her hands moved in a series of hand seals and she smiled deviously.

"What are you doing Karui?"

"Before was for you. Those creams amplified your experience, but now it's my turn. These seals will keep your cock firm until I release you… and don't expect that to be anytime soon."

Kiba tried to rise in protest, but Karui pushed back his advance and pressed him down onto the mattress. With her other hand she guided Kiba inside her and she lowered her hips. From her position she rocked herself side to side until all of Kiba's shaft was inside her. Kiba had no words left to speak as she rode him, and found that he was growling softly again.

"My cute little dog." Karui said as she slowly sat back with him still inside her. Leaning back on her arms, she was able to manipulate Kiba's angle of entry in ways that rubbed every part of her inside. She bucked her hips in circular and vertical motions faster than Kiba had done when he was in charge. The blood seal she had placed on him was devious. He felt himself floating on the verge of ecstasy, but it was always out of reach. His hands gripped a pillow, which he tore in half at his frustration.

Laughing as she looked down on Kiba, Karui said: "Soon Kiba, I'm almost there." Quickening her pace, her moans grew louder as Kiba's shaft was entirely inside her. Kiba decided not to stay the lesser in this and moved his hand to her clit and rubbed his thumbs around it in counter-circles. She gasped loudly as her muscles twitched when she finally ejaculated. She slammed her hand against Kiba's navel, releasing the seal, and Kiba cummed in her as she collapsed on top of him.

Before Kiba passed out he took the time to smell Karui again. As sleep overcame him he was glad that Karui smelled of nothing but satisfaction and happiness.


	6. Breakfast Nookie

A growing light filled Kiba's consciousness. Without opening his eyes Kiba knew it was a cold morning, everything smelled like freshly fallen snow… well almost everything. Flexing his grip, Kiba felt Karui lying in his arms. Shaking off a chill from the cool air, he pulled the blankets up tighter against them as he pressed his body against hers. Her slow breathing remained unchanged which told Kiba that she was still asleep. Pulling her tighter against him, he kissed her forehead before burying his face in her hair. The lingering scents of last night stayed in the air, the heat and passion. This morning she smelled different: comfortable, calm, and safe.

She stirred slightly and pressed her head against his chest. Her soft moaning was accompanied by her rubbing her face against his chest. Moving her hair away from her face, he leaned in close and kissed her cheek, then on an impulse he let his cold nose brush against her cheek moving down to her neck. She squirmed at stimulus and made a quiet murmuring sound. As Kiba looked at her he remembered all of her qualities from last night. She was confident, dedicated, a little headstrong, and very sexy; this morning Kiba saw a side that he had not expected, she was adorably cute.

When her breathing deepened, Kiba knew that she was beginning to wake up. Her right hand reached out and grabbed the blanket and pulled it tighter against herself. Eventually she contracted into a childish fetal position and began muttering inaudibly to herself.

"Good morning Karui, are you alright?"

"Mmmm… so hungry… banana pancakes… ingredients in fridge… won't you… make them… 'Pet'?" After finishing, she made a sound that he assumed was her pretending to snore.

Holding back a quiet laugh, Kiba got out of bed and donned his robe and slippers where he had dropped them. Making his way to the bathroom, he realized that she had called him "Pet". Was that her new "pet-name" for him? After brushing his teeth, Kiba passed the bed and smiled at the beautiful mess that Karui was in.

'Every lover's game needs two to play, I'll have to think of something for you.'

The first order of business was to get the hearth fire started again. Tinder and logs were all neatly in place in a closet, once the fire was going again warmth quickly came back to the room. In the kitchen area, Kiba opened a few cabinets before finding an electric griddle, which would make cooking much easier. Sure enough in the fridge were all the ingredients he needed, and to his surprise there was a pack of thick-cut bacon.

'You'd think this girl knew me better than some of my friends.'

As Kiba finished mashing the bananas to add to the batter there was a stirring in the other room. The sound of rustling sheets and dragged feet moved from the bedroom into the main room as Kiba was treated to a rather precious sight. Karui had wrapped herself up with the blankets and was walking about wearing the entire bedspread.

'Say, that's a good one.' Kiba thought to himself. "How is my 'Precious' feeling this morning."

Ignoring him, Karui walked to the sink and washed out the tea kettle almost mechanically. After refilling it, she placed it on the hearth and trudged back to the bedroom falling back on the bed with a thud.

Letting out a sigh he returned to the griddle and the sizzling bacon and the dense though fluffy pancakes. The Inuzuka had always been morning people, perhaps because dogs were always excitable in the morning and the kennels needed tending. On more than one occasion he had experienced trouble with waking people up; his teammate Shino, in particular, always woke up angry. His mind wandered for a moment, given the repetitious task of flipping pancakes, and he thought about Shino and his sister… shaking his head, Kiba remembered that he was here for himself, not his sister and definitely not her choice in boyfriends.

By the time everything was finished Kiba had assembled everything on a serving tray: the tea set, the pancakes, syrup, butter, freshly cut fruit, and most importantly the bacon. Oddly when looking for utensils Kiba saw that there was only one fork in the entire kitchen.

'Well, we'll have to make do.'

Turning the corner to the other room Kiba was so shocked he nearly lost his grip on the tray. He had expected to see Karui lying in a pile of blankets, but instead found her wearing her robe and brushing her hair on a neatly made bed. Of course the most surprising part was that he had not even heard her do this.

'Sexy and silent, that's a very dangerous combination.' Kiba mused to himself.

"Ooh, and what has my pet brought me?" Karui smoothed out a part of the comforter and patted it with her hand, indicating where she wanted the tray placed.

Setting the tray down on the bed, Kiba got on the bed and moved his face towards Karui's ear. Whispering in her ear, he said: "Only what you asked for Precious." Pulling his face back he uncovered the plates which Karui let out a throaty sound in approval. As she set in to spread the butter and syrup on the pancakes Kiba reminded her, "There's only one fork, what are we goin-"

She placed her fingers over his mouth and smiled devilishly. Cutting a bite's worth from the plate she raised it and placed it in her mouth. Pulling the fork out slowly, she let the tines rest on her lips as she chewed, rolling her eyes at she savored the flavor. Kiba's own eyes were focused on her lips as he realized the nature of this game. Cutting another bite, Karui raised it towards Kiba. As he leaned forward she moved her hand away and she ate the second bite as well.

"Now, now Pet. You're going to need proper training."

Karui giddily cut a third bite, but as she raised it Kiba grabbed her wrist and brought it towards his mouth. She let her arm be guided without resistance, obviously stunned by Kiba's forcefulness, truth was he was hungry for more than pancakes. Taking the fork from his mouth, he felt warm syrup dribble down his chin.

"Let me get that for you Pet." Karui scooted next to him and brought her mouth to his chin, slowly licking the sweet syrup up before lying back on the bed. Reaching down Kiba grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it, taking time to enjoy how chewy it was.

While lying down, Karui had undone the knot in her robe, but not enough to expose everything. She reached out and grabbed a slice of cantaloupe and placed it in her mouth. Keeping it in place with her teeth, over half of it was standing in the air above her face. Wiping his hands on a napkin, Kiba leaned himself over Karui and took a bite of the fruit. As he relished in the bite, Karui swallowed and placed the half-eaten fruit on the tray.

Reaching her hands up, Karui undid the knot in Kiba's robe and pulled him down towards her. It did not require any coaxing on her part, Kiba was already stiff from her constant teasing. As Kiba spread her lips he wondered where she had managed to find the time to clean herself and make the bed this morning. As his tip touched her he remembered that they would need protection.

"Wait just a moment Karui, I need to get…" The air was knocked out of him as Karui's legs locked around him. As though conjuring up the item, she pulled a condom from her pocket and opened the wrapper and in one swift motion placed it over Kiba's erect penis.

"You think of everything, don't you Precious?"

"No, you already lost Pet. You called me by my name first. Now what do you think would be a fitting punishment?"

"How about another trick, this time it's 'play dead'."

Falling on top of her, Kiba used all this strength to keep her pinned to the mattress. As he inserted her, he kept the entirety of his manhood inside, moving only minimally. The gradual build of intensity was incredible, from this position he felt the top of his shaft continually rub against her clit, which sent her into throes as she quickly became wet at the stimulus.

"Aah, Kiba… Kiba…" Karui's breathing shortened as Kiba began to increase his movements. His own tension was growing as he felt her muscles tighten and grab his member inside her. Each time pulling back was a fight against her internal pressure not wanting to release him. With the condom on Kiba felt safe to continue going until he got her off. Her arms and legs no longer struggled against his weight; instead she was holding on for dear life. Increasing the strength of his thrusts Kiba's mind oddly wandered to the tray, which was sitting safely on the other side of the bed.

"Memory… foam mattress… no bounce…" Karui said between ragged breaths.

Moving his mouth down, Kiba joined their mouths in a kiss. Resuming his motions, he felt his climax approaching, yet oddly all he could think about was how good her mouth tasted. He focused more on moving his tongue than his hips, and when he broke for breath he found that he had shot his load in his condom. Pulling out, he removed the soiled wrapper and placed it on the floor.

Karui lay next to him on the mattress. While regaining her breath, she put her arms around Kiba and once again nuzzled her head against his chest. Outside the snow fall was increasing, and the sound of wind blowing against the walls and roof strengthened. Smiling, Kiba felt that as long as he was with Karui he would be safe from any storm.


End file.
